codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Transformers
Call of Duty: Transformers would be an FPS/TPS hybrid, due to the ability to transform into vehicle modes. The game would consist of Campaign, Multiplayer, Escalation, and an unlockable Dark Energon Zombies mode. This mode would unlock after beating the Campaign mode. The game would be developed by Treyarch and High Moon Studios. It would be released on PC, Xbox One, and PS4. Last gen consoles would receive a port from Sledgehammer Games, but the port would exclude the cooperative Escalation mode. The game would also receive DLC content post launch which would contain multiplayer, CO-OP, and Zombies content in addition to the DLC Campaign missions, a first for the Call of Duty series. Campaign Based on the storyline and universe from 2002's Transformers Armada, the game would follow Optimus Prime and the Autobots as they fight Megatron and his evil Decepticons in search of the Minicons. Along the way, the Autobots team up with three human teenagers; Rad, Alexis, and Carlos. However, the story would be reformatted into a rebooted series. The Aerialbots, along with a new Aerialbot, Strafe, would appear, along with the Constructicons (NOT CONSTRUCTICON MAXIMUS FROM ENERGON), and the Combaticons. Dark Energon, which originated in Transformers Prime, ''would also be featured heavily in the game. Other classic G1 characters, such as Bumblebee, Gears, Ironhide (NOT ENERGON IRONHIDE), Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Kup, Beachcomber, The Dinobots, and Blaster would all have rebooted looks and forms for the game. '''Official Story Description' On Earth, in the year 2020, a young teenage boy Rad and his two friends, Alexis and Carlos, awaken a strange creature that has hibernated on their planet for years. With its awakening comes the arrival of the Transformers. The Transformers have been ravaged by war on their home planet of Cybertron and are split into two warring factions; the peace loving Autobots and the warmongering Decepticons. It turns out that the creature awakened by the humans was a Minicon, a power enhancing race of Transformers. Now that the Minicons have reawakened, the Transformers have brought their war to Planet Earth. Every Transformer in the universe will claim the Minicons and their vast powers, or die trying. Now, with the help of the three humans, Optimus Prime and the Autobots must stop Megatron and the Decepticons from controlling the Minicons and plummeting the universe into total chaos. The Campaign DLC would release a few months at a time, coming in a pack known as a "Season". The Season would contain a whole set of missions that would be ammountable to about half of a TV show's season (13 episodes, usually). Multiplayer The multiplayer would use a similar engine to the campaign mode's, but with a few minor changes. There would be the addition of a multiplayer scoreboard and of course, multiplayer exclusive features. New Multiplayer Features: Create A Transformer: Design your own warrior to go out into the combat field. New Energy Weapons: Dominate the battlefield with new energy weapons that have never before been seen on Earth Revised Clan Wars: Clans can now create their own customized leagues for e-Sports competitions in competitive matchmaking Map Builder: Build your own custom maps using a new in-engine tool Vehicular Combat: Transformers, of course, transform into various vehicles. You can now use their vehicular forms in combat with the simple click of a button. This form is viewed in third person to provide a different experience in vehicle and robot mode Melee Combat: You can now choose between a punch, kick, knife, or hitting people with your equipped weapon as your personalized style of melee attack Camo Creator: Like the emblem creator, Camo Creator lets you create a custom image, but this image can be spread across your weapon as a pattern for use in-game Returning Features: All your favorite games modes return, with some new modes that have yet to be revealed. Custom matchmaking returns and the shooting range also is coming back. Some old favorite weapons, along with some new ones, will be included with this game straight out of the box. All future DLC weapons will be added in for free. Escalation Escalation is the four player co-op horde mode of the Transformers franchise. It will be brought over to this game and will replace Spec Ops Survival and Exo-Survival. It would use the Multiplayer's engine and most of the multiplayer changes would carry over, albeit with some minor alterations. Dark Energon Zombies Information coming soon.